John and them as babies
by dravens american dream
Summary: They are babies. A gay man is there. Read and review.
1. In fact of courseIn fact of courseIn fac

We see them as babies in fact of course. They are babies. They are infants. Meaning they choke on small parts.

"I do like being a baby in fact of course," John said, "I get ALL the tiddies."

"That is very nice in fact," Zach said, "I have a thing in my dipie in fact."

"Me too in fact," Kyle said, "We all have same genitals in fact."

Eric smiled and looked at his genitals in fact. They all looked at their genitals in fact. They all have penises and scrotums were there testicles is at.

"Hey faggots wanna go to a bathhouse," that bully boy Jason said, "I am gay in fact I want my genitals removed."

"Go away Jason more like Gayson," John said, "We are not gay in fact."

"That bully boy Jason is gay in fact of course," said Kyle, "He likes the taste of his own ass hair."

"That is sinful in fact," Eric said, "I like me- WOMEN."

"It is time for our bath," Zach said, "I like it when my mommy touches my boy part in fact it makes me all tingly inside."

John and Kyle and Eric think nothing of this of course. They do like it when theyre parents touch their boy parts. We see the parents talking.

"I do sure love touching our son's boy part for I am not a pedophile and he has nice feet in fact," said John's mom, "Look they are happy now."

"I wonder what they are saying for they can't talk for they are babies in fact," said Eric's mom, "They sure do love being naked."

Jason is taking a bath with them now. John and them don't like Jason for he is gay means he likes penis and will look at John's penis in lust and touch it. John will not let him and cry for his mommy like a little bitch and Jason's mom will wonder why she didn't abort him. She knew she stood too close to the microwave while pregnant.

"Jason stop looking at my dick you fag," John said, "That is homosexual in fact."

"Your penis is nice John," Jason said, "Come here lil nigga lemme touch it."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE," John screamed, "JASON STOP IT THAT'S FUCKING GAY."

Kyle and them can only watch in horror.

"Wonder why John is crying like a little bitch in fact," said John's mom, "He needs to stop for crying is homosexual and he is a good Baptist boy."

"Your faggot baby is touching my good straight Baptist boy," said John's dad, "I will give him a rape whistle in fact."

John was removed from the bath. Kyle and them are stuck with Jason who is now intently trying to cut his dick off. We see them talking.

"That boy is a little whiny bitch," Jason said, "I am removing my penis and scrotum were my testicles is at with the shampoo cap of course."

"Jason why are you a homosexual," Kyle said, "That is not good in fact."

"I do not like women in fact. Vaginas are disgusting. They get fishy and bloody in fact," Jason said, "For I like men who do not bleed out of their penises and smell nice."

"What the fuck," Eric said, "I bleed out of my penis Jason."

"Then you are not healthy," Jason said, "Eric are you a tranny wanker."

Eric will not respond. For he is a tranny wanker. Instead he says, "Jason you are a bad homosexual."

Kyle covers his vagina with his scrotum where his testicles are at. He does not want Jason to know he is a hermaphrodite.

"Our kids are having fun in fact," said Kyle's mom, "My son is a hermaphrodite might get his vagina removed when he is older of course."

"I legit want to die," said Eric's mom, "Your son is a monstrosity I am taking Eric home."

Eric is now going home. He is confused why. He is bleeding from his penis.

"Mommy why are we going home," Eric said, "Kyle is my friend in fact I like him a lot but not sexual."

"That boy is an abomination."

Zach and Kyle look at each other in fact. Jason gets off to boys looking at each other. He thinks it's hot in fact.

"Oh yes.. please keep doing that.. mmmnh.." Jason is furiously masturbating under the water. Suddenly he pees in the water.

"Who just peed in the bath," Kyle said, "Jason was that you."

"Jason pee in the bath in fact," Zach said, "The water is yellow of course I can tell it was him he is yellow."

"I did not pee in the bath it was you Kyle," Jason said, "I am not lying in fact."

"Shut the fuck up bath peer," Kyle said, "I will cry now I want to go home."

"Me too," Zach said, "I will not share a bath with a bath peer. Come on Kyle let's cry."

They have cried in fact and their parents took them home. See what happens next chapter. Until next time this is Cazzis Jyicks singing off.


	2. In fact of courseIn fact of courseIn f 2

We see them in the bath. They are babies. Meaning they choke on small parts. John is jealous of Zach for he is getting titty. Kyle and Jason are in the bath with him. Eric's family moved because Kyle is a hermaphrodite. We see them talking.

"God I want some dick right now," said Jason, "I'm feeling very homosexual right now."

"That is gay which is homosexual which is a sin," said Kyle, "I do not want to be in the bath for you are here and you are homosexual and I might become homosexual because you're homosexual."

"I just want tit," said John, "for I like breastmilk which is white like the purest semen but I am not gay for I enjoy sucking on women's boobs and not men's. Much."

"That is very straight of you John," said Kyle, "for that is hetrosexual which should not be spelled heterosexual in fact."

"You disgusting homophobes. I oughta eat both of your asses and show you what it means to be a man," Jason said, "come here John."

"Oh fuck no you twat I'll blow my rape whistle," said John, "I got it from my dad who told me to blow it if you touched me again."

"Fuck your rape whistle," said Jason, "I will put it up my ass."

"Hi losers," said Zach, "I am in the bath now."

They look at their genitals and smile. Then they cry because Jason is looking at them in lust. And will touch John's dick.

"NOOOOOOPENOPENOPENOPE FUUUUCK THAT FU-U-U-UCK THAT" John jumps out of the bath. And died from the impact. John's dead baby body is laying on the floor of course. He is dead in fact. He has perished. For he jumped out of the bath.

"Ok boomer," said Jason, "I am now anally raping Kyle now with my hemipenis."

Zach considers jumping out as well. For Jason is looking him dead in the eye as Kyle's baby body is thrown around. As he is raped of course. Zach does not want the robot to rape him. For Jason is a robot. And Zach does not fuck robots. As much as he wants to touch a dick. It will not be a robot's.

John wakes up. He forgets everything for he hit his head of course. And sees Jason fucking Kyle and wants to die.

He shoots himself with 385347486437952872672728832989565743987327836278221890209857935672084182919248932456666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666669999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 bullets before he actually dies.

Kyle gets herpes and his skin rots off.

Zach kills himself after witnessing that.

Jason grew up to be a serial rapist.

I am not continuing this I ran out of energy.


End file.
